Without A Wendy Bird
by Accomplice in Mischief
Summary: How life at the home underground continued after Wendy left
1. Concentrating

Concentrating 

"Tootles? Tootles? Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Slightly shook his head, "really Tootles, don't you know it's bad to ignore people?"

Tootles didn't say anything, which was probably because he was absorbed in his task – putting thread through the eye of a needle. He sat on a stool, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why you pulling that face? Are you sick or something?" Asked Nibs.

"I'm concentrating."

"Is that what that's called? It doesn't look very fun." Commented Curly, who at the time happened have just come in from a mud fight with the twins.

"If Wendy were here she would make you wash up." Said Tootles surveying him.

"Well that's because she was our Mother, you aren't, so don't you dare try giving me a bath." Said Curly who stamped his foot for emphasis.

"I will not try to give you a bath" said Tootles crinkling his nose in disdain. "That's a woman's job."

"I don't know any boy who does concentrating, only Wendy used to do it" muttered Nibs.

"Yes," said Slightly, as always he was ready to give away his 'memories' of his life before he came to Neverland, "I remember that only Mothers ever concentrated, so that means that it is most definitely woman's work."

"What are you concentrating for?" asked Twin 1.

"Yeah, what's the point of concentrating when you could be playing?" added Twin 2.

"I am concentrating because before Wendy left, she tried to teach me how, so I could mend clothes." Tootles said. Just at that moment Peter came into the underground home, crowing as usual.

"Hullo Peter!" chorused the Lost Boys.

Peter began to tell of his latest adventure when he looked around at the lost boys and saw that Tootles wasn't paying any attention.

"Tootles! What do you think you are doing in ignoring me?"

"I tried to tell him it was rude" Shrugged Slightly.

"He's concentrating!" the twins chorused, and suddenly started dancing around poor Tootles.

Nibs joined and began chanting, "Woman's work! Woman's Work!" This then became a taunt of all the Lost Boys just shouting "Woman! Woman!" Over and over again at the poor Tootles who was still trying to 'concentrate'.

Peter found the game fun at first, but then started to tire of it, as he did with most games.

The lost boys sensed Peter's boredom, and so Nibs piped up "We should go on another adventure! Kill some pirates!"

"Run our – " said Twin 1

"Swords through them!" Finished twin two.

"Throw stones at them as they walk through the jungle!" suggested Curly.

They all looked at Tootles, waiting for him to say something, but when nothing came they all looked back at Peter.

Peter walked over to Tootles and stood over him, "is that what you think of your leader then?" he asked.

"What?" asked Tootles who hadn't heard a thing.

Luckily for Tootles Peter was at one of his forgetting times, and he began to wonder why he was standing here.

"Well?" Peter turned to the lost boys, "What are we going to do now?"

The lost boys looked at each other, and repeated their ideas from earlier.

This time though, Tootles managed to catch onto what was happening and added at the end, "steal Captain Hooks hat!"

That, Peter thought, was a good idea, a worthy adventure.

"Then" said Peter Pan, standing with arm in the air holding his dagger, and the other sitting on his waist, "We shall steal Hooks Hat!"


	2. A Broke ed Nose

A Broke-ed Nose

"Nibs," said Peter, turning to the scruffy looking lost boy, "what's the plan?"

Nibs bit his lip, quickly trying to think of something that would please Peter. Nibs was always the one to plan battles, or anything that needed a plan for that matter.

Peter didn't usually use plans, but he figured that if he were to steal Hooks hat, they all needed to give it their best shot to make it work. Plus, he felt like a real leader by ordering people about.

"Well," began Nibs, still chewing his lip, "Hook is _always_ wearing his hat. But – "

"Would he wear it when he sleeps to then? That would be uncomfortable," muttered Curly.

"Shut up! I wasn't finished yet!" Nibs hollered at Curly. Curly glared at Nibs and threw with all his might something that had been concealed in his hand.

It was a ball of mud. It hit Nibs fair and square in the face.

Nibs spat out mud and wiped the rest from his face before pouncing onto Curly.

The twins, always excitable, were chanting for the one they thought would win. Peter too momentarily forgot about Hooks hat and began joining in with the shouting.

Tootles was the one who pulled Curly and Nibs apart.

"Fun police" muttered Curly.

"Hey, he was just seeing you were getting beaten, and wanted to save you before you got hurt too bad," Nibs joked. In actual fact, what he said could have been true, since Curly was looking much worse for wear than Nibs.

"My nose is bleeding," Curly noticed suddenly, and proceeded to pinch it and sit in the position Wendy had instructed him too.

"The plan Nibs?" Peter prompted.

"Oh, right," Nibs said, remembering the previous conversation. "Hook is _always_ wearing his hat. _But_ at night he would have to take it off. I say go aboard the ship at night and ambush them."

"YEAH!" yelled Twin 1.

"We will smash those –" Twin 2 said.

"Pirates!" finished Twin 1.

"I'll get the lantern" said Slightly running off. Slightly was always the lantern holder. He much rathered running about the ship uncovering any hidden pirates than actually fighting them.

"How long until nightfall, Peter?" asked Curly, his nose still bleeding.

"Only a little while" said Peter who had no actual concept of time. A little while could mean 5 minutes. In saying that, it could also mean 5 hours.

So the lost boys ran about in preparation of their big adventure that night.

But Curlys nose would not stop bleeding!

"I think he broke-ed it." said Tootles.

"Leave the diagnoses to a real doctor Tootles," chided Peter.

"Where would we get a real doctor around here?"

Peter, as usual, had the answer for everything, "Slightly! Fetch a doctor!"

Slightly by now had become used to Peter calling on him when a doctor was needed, so now he knew what was expected of him.

He walked to the opposite side of the room, picked up Michaels hat and placed it on his head in the way he had done all that time ago when Wendy was shot down.

"Are you a doctor, sir?"

"Yes my little man" Slightly replied in the way he always did, "Where is the trouble?" he asked, remembering he should pretend to not see Curly.

"Follow me and I shall show you," Peter walked around the outside of the room until Doctor Slightly was standing besides Curly.

Now Slightly was lost, because all the times before when he had been a doctor, it was always a make believe illness that he was curing.

"I, er, shall put a glass thing in, uh, his mouth," Slightly said, pretending to place a thermometer in Curlys mouth.

When Slightly took it out he said, "Tut tut, this has cured him."

Peter looked at him and said, "but his nose is still bleeding!"

"Well I don't know how to fix that!" cried Slightly indignately, "I'm not a real doctor!"

This outburst and breaking of the 'make-believe' resulted in Peter hitting Slightly across the knuckles which was the usual punishment for such acts.

The other lost boys winced in sympathy.

"Now" said Peter as though nothing had happened, "It is almost dark… you know what that means lost boys?"

"Were gonna steal –" a tentative twin began.

"Hooks hat soon?"

"Correct!" crowed Peter Pan.


End file.
